smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Silly Three!
"The Silly Three!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in February. After the events of The Big War, AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo decide to spend time with each other. They get a idea to pull off pranks on Sunny Funny after Buckaroo allows them to stay for a visit or so. However, things might go a little too far. What will happen to them? Script WARNING: The story may have rude humour and swearing. It starts off with a normal set with a neighbourhood. It shows Azaz and AsphaltianOof walking down the street. Azaz: Wow, Pensacola is soooooo amusing... AsphaltianOof: Yeah right. Better than Texas. Azaz: Hey, who's that? It shows Buckaroo standing next to a fence smoking a cigar. AsphaltianOof: Maybe we can start off making some news friends. Azaz: Ok then! They go to Buckaroo and greet themselves. Buckaroo: Hi, how's it going peeps? AsphaltianOof: My name is AsphaltianOof. Azaz: I'm Azaz. You can call me Az if you'd like. Buckaroo: Nice to meet ya. You seem new here. AsphaltianOof: Pensacola looks very interesting... Buckaroo: I have been around here for the past few years. Wanna get a tour/detour? Azaz: Sure! It shows them going to the streets as Buckaroo tells them which is which. AsphaltianOof: I really hope I can live here! Azaz: Me too. Buckaroo: Oh and let me introduce myself. The names Buckaroo. Azaz: Noice name! AsphaltianOof: Buckaroo? Buckaroo: Yes. Buckaroo. AsphaltianOof: I thought it was dirty dan... Azaz: Asp. Please... we don't need to reference Spongebob all the time... Buckaroo: You should go visit Sunny Funny for a warm place. (He points at Sunny's house) I am going there as well. Sunny Funny is my valentine! Azaz: Gosh... I didn't know you where in love. AsphaltianOof: Pardon me but do you wanna be our friend. Buckaroo: Delighted to. Anyways, come follow me. They go to Sunny Funny's house and Buckaroo knocks on the door. Buckaroo whistles while waiting. Azaz: Wait, Sunny Funny? Do I know her? Buckaroo: Let's find out. Sunny Funny opens the door. Buckaroo: Yello Flower Girl! Sunny Funny: (Giggles) Nice one! Who are those tw-- Wait, those where the two people who helped us in the Great War! Azaz: Now I remember! AsphaltianOof: Sheee's preeettttyyy! Azaz: HALTIAN!! How many times must I say this?! No more Spongebob references!! AsphaltianOof: Sorry Azaz... Azaz: It's fine... Buckaroo: These are just my new friends. They have just started life in Pensacola and I would like to give them a good start by introducing them to your house. Sunny Funny: Will do! Come on in! It cuts to everyone inside. AsphaltianOof: Wooaaah! Azaz: This is some nice goodies! How did you buy this place? Sunny Funny: I don't know (Curiously puts her hands behind her back) Azaz: I am gonna get me a drink! Buckaroo: I will just remember my terrible flashbacks I guess... AsphaltianOof: Hey flower. Sunny Funny: Yes? AsphaltianOof: You have a TV I can watch? Cartoon Network's airing Steven Universe. I might be late! Sunny Funny: Right this way! She takes him to a TV set. AsphaltianOof: Oh boy!! (He grabs the remote and turns it on) Sunny Funny: Easy there bud. You know where CN is? AsphaltianOof: I see the letters when I see them! Azaz comes in with a cider. Azaz: Alright, I am ready. I miss anything? AsphaltianOof: Nope. The show's starting. Let me get the program on. Now let's see... It goes to show the TV's programs until it reaches CN. AsphaltianOof: There it is! Cartoon Network! Azaz: Wait, are they airing Steven Universe? AsphaltianOof: Sure thing they do! Azaz: Oh no... Cartoon Network Announcer: Steven Universe. Coming up next, on Cartoon Network! AsphaltianOof: OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!!!! Azaz: Not the intro... anything but that... no... It then cuts to Steven Universe airing. Garnet: We. Azaz: No... no... Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Steven Universe: Are the crystal gems! Azaz: NOOOOO!!! TURN IT OFF!! PLEASE! NO!! AsphaltianOof: Azaz! Shut the fuck up! Azaz: ASP! TURN OFF THAT AWFUL INTRO!! MY EARS ARE CRINGING!! AsphaltianOof: SHUT UP!! (He hits Azaz in the head with the remote) Sunny Funny: Do you guys have any manners?? AsphaltianOof: Sorry... Azaz is just being dramatic about the intro song... Azaz (Dizzy): That's because it makes... my ears... comburst... AsphaltianOof: Is that even a word? Azaz: Don't know... Sunny Funny: While you guys are enjoying toons, I am gonna go out and get the garden finished. She goes outside to get the crops. Azaz: (Whispers in AsphaltianOof's ear) Hey, Asp. AsphaltianOof: Yeah Az? Azaz: I was wondering if we can pull a prank on Sunny Funny. AsphaltianOof: You can do that. But make sure to record it for me. Azaz: I will! He gets up from the couch and goes outside. AsphaltianOof: AHHHHHH!! IT'S WHITE DIAMOND!! It cuts to outside as Azaz is seen putting up what seems to be a hanger on a rope. Azaz: Oh boy! This is gonna be funny! He sets up a camera to record the whole entire thing. Sunny Funny is seen getting the crops out while humming. However, when she takes a few more steps back, her foot gets stuck on to a hanger. Sunny Funny: Huh? What seems to be the problem? She sees a hanger on her shoe. Sunny Funny: Oh, funny... I don't know how that got there... She takes the hanger off. But when she does, her hand gets dragged by a rope. Sunny Funny: WOA--- WHAT THE?! She is seen high close to the house. Azaz: (Laughs silently) Sunny Funny: Who did this?! Azaz sneakily goes back inside the house with the camera. AsphaltianOof: How did it go? Azaz: Look! He shows the whole entire thing to his Patrick-Star like friend. AsphaltianOof: AH HAHAHAHAHA! She got her shoe stuck! Azaz: I know right!! Sunny Funny comes in with anger. Sunny Funny: Alright! Who put a hanger on my shoe and then pulled a rope that made me go 1/2 stories high?! Azaz: Hmmmm... (He hides the camera behind his back) AsphaltianOof: Why are you asking us? Sunny Funny: Buckaroo... I swear that no good for nothing horse face!! She goes upstairs with anger. Azaz and AsphaltianOof continue watching SU. 2-3 minutes later... A beaten up Buckaroo is seen coming down the stairs. Sunny Funny: You should have thought of that before you pulled a prank on me! Buckaroo: What I do what I do?! Sunny Funny: SHUT UP! (She slaps Buckaroo and goes back outside to the garden to harvest the crops) AsphaltianOof: How ya doing? Buckaroo: What did you guys do? Azaz: Nothing, what do you mean? (Smiles) Buckaroo: Alright! I know what you did! You pulled a prank on her and blamed it on me huh?! AsphaltianOof: I'd do nothing of the kind. Azaz: Me too! Buckaroo: Steven Universe eh? Tell me the truth or I will change the channel! Azaz: Alright fine! We put a hanger and a rope and Sunny Funny's shoe got pulled by it. There. Happy? Buckaroo: You stupid idiots!! Why?! Azaz: Come on... we gotta have SOME fun... Buckaroo: You're right... maybe. Wanna pull a prank on her for beating me up? Azaz: Maybe. What do you have in store? Buckaroo: Come here. (He whispers into Azaz's ear) Azaz: Ooooh ho he! You must be a real Trickaroo! Let's do so! Sunny Funny is seen continuing to harvest the crops. Suddenly, Azaz whistles and shows a portrait of Boko The Rabbit. Sunny Funny: Huh? (Gasp) You again... I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT!!! She runs to the Boko portrait unaware it is a fake. Azaz and Buckaroo move the portrait to them and run off. Sunny Funny: WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE RABBIT!! Azaz sneaks behind Sunny and paints Boko on the back of her shirt. Sunny Funny: NEITHER YOU STAY OUT OR FACE DEATH PENALTY!! STUPID DUMB RODENT!! Azaz quickly hides. Azaz (Imitating Boko): Yoo Hoo! I am on your shirt!! Sunny Funny: Wha?! GET OFF YOU!! Azaz: Oof! I forgot that I glued myself! Sunny Funny: Oh goodness... Fed up, she goes to her garage and gets dynamite. Sunny Funny: (Sigh) I know what I have to do... She lights a match up and ignites the dynamite. Sunny then puts her hand with the dynamite at the back of her shirt in fear. A explosion occurs. Sunny Funny puts her hand back to her front and it is grey. Sunny Funny: Huh. Must not have been that strong... A smoke comes from her back. Sunny Funny: What is that smell? She looks behind and there is fire LITERALLY on her BACK! Sunny Funny: YEOWWWWWWW!!! She runs to the nearest lake and jumps into it. Buckaroo and Azaz are seen behind a fence laughing. Sunny Funny: Phew, I could have turned to burnt bread if I didn't hurry! She goes back to the house and opens the door to see the 3 sitting on the couch. Azaz, Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof are seen watching Looney Tunes on TV next. AsphaltianOof: A timeless classic series! Buckaroo: Yeah! Azaz: Agreed! Sunny Funny: Hmmmm... I have a plan... 30 minutes later... Sunny Funny is seen smiling a little evilly. Sunny Funny: Oh um... I am gonna just, eat some mud I guess. Buckaroo: You do that. Azaz: You ready for another plan? AsphaltianOof: I think I will join this one since the stupid network is airing Teen Titans Go next... Azaz: Ok! Sunny Funny is seen going outside and activates invisible motion sensors on the front door. Sunny Funny: Now let's see who REALLY has been pranking me... She goes to get some mud and eats some of it while waiting excitiedly. AsphaltianOof: Now? Azaz: Yep! They go to the front door and a surprise. The motion sensor's alarm trips! Buckaroo: Ummm... Sunny Funny: Mmm hmmm... let's see them now! Azaz: QUICK! BACK TO THE COUCH!! The all zip back to the couch frantically scared and frightened. Sunny Funny comes in smiling angerly. Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof pretend as if nothing ever happened. Sunny Funny: So, WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT?! Azaz: Not me. Buckaroo: Not me! AsphaltianOof: Don't look at me... Sunny Funny: Hmmmm... She goes to check the security cameras she's secretly set up while putting her hands behind her back. As the footage rolls, it shows Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof trying to sneak out but trip the sensors. Sunny Funny: Ah haaa!! Thought they would make a fool out of me! She goes back to the couch. Sunny Funny: Hey guys, I think you might wanna see this! Azaz: What is it? She turns on the video and it shows the same exact thing the 3 guys where doing. Azaz: Uhhh... (Sweats heavily) AsphaltianOof: Oh shit... Buckaroo: (Glups) Sunny Funny: What have you gotta say for yourselves. A suspenseful music roll is heard during this. AsphaltianOof's face turn's full of sweat. AsphaltianOof: GOODBYE!! (He runs away but Sunny Funny grabs him by his pants) Azaz: RUNNNNNN! Buckaroo and Azaz run and leave AsphaltianOof behind. AsphaltianOof: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!!! Buckaroo: WHERE IS THE FRONT DOOR?! Azaz: THERE!! They open the front door but it is jammed as Sunny Funny locked it up heavily. Azaz: Why is it not working?! Buckaroo: I don't know!! Sunny Funny's shadow is seen coming closer to them. Buckaroo: FUCKING RUN!!! They run off to the kitchen and try hiding. Sunny Funny: Where are those little tricksters at?! I will punish them for their actions! Yet I give them a place to live and they show unacceptable behaviour! Azaz and Buckaroo are seen hiding under a table. Azaz: I don't think your girl is having it today... Buckaroo: I think she is gone made after the death of her family or something! Sunny Funny looks under the table. Sunny Funny: AH HA! FOUND YOU! Buckaroo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! DON'T HURT US PLEASE!! Azaz: What have you done with AsphaltianOof?! WHERE IS HE?! Sunny Funny: Come out and I will show you! Buckaroo: No way! Sunny Funny then pulls Buckaroo by the leg in anger. Azaz: BUCKAROO!! Buckaroo: RUN!! RUN AZAZ! SAVE YOURSELF!!! Azaz pulls the table up and everything falls on the ground. Sunny Funny: You... Azaz: I confess it was me! It was my idea to pull pranks on you! Please don't hurt us! We are innocent!! Sunny Funny: Why should I let you go unpunished for your actions! COME HERE YOU DIRTY SCIENTIST LOOKING ASSHAT!! Azaz: AHHHHH!! (He runs off again and tries to find a way out) Where do I go?! Where do I go?! He finds a little window where he can escape through. The suspenseful music stops and Azaz calms down. Azaz: Oh... uh... ok then. He goes out the window and then outside waiting for him is Sunny Funny with a bat! Azaz: Alright, now where do I--- He then gets hit in the head by a bat as the screen turns black... The next scene shows Azaz, Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof tied to a fence post. Azaz: Where am I? Am I dead? AsphaltianOof: No, that flower just put ropes on our limbs and put us on a fence post. Buckaroo: Yet, it is not one but a lot of fence posts... Azaz: Hey, at least we have each other I guess... AsphaltianOof: Is she gonna be mad at a prank that we made forever and not let us in? Buckaroo: Hopefully... hope she does not kill me when she sees me again... Azaz: I hope... but hey, this is fine! I thought she was gonna kill us... Buckaroo: Me too... AsphaltianOof: You can say that again. It cuts back to Sunny Funny into her house smiling while drinking coffee and eating mud. She looks at the audience and winks as it irises out on her. ---------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------- Trivia * This story takes place after The Election!. * This is the first time Cartoon Network is ever seen in a MarioFan2009 story. * This marks the first appearances of Azaz and AsphaltianOof in a short story. * The ending is NOT torture in anyway. This is for the fact how the 3 tricksters were actually fine with the punishment they got at the end. * The name seems to inspired from The Dastardly Three. * The story is a continuation of an epilogue from The Big War. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Pearl Episodes Category:Garnet Episodes Category:Steven Universe Episodes Category:Amethyst Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Cartoon Network Announcer Episodes Category:White Diamond Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program